The Ruby of Destiny
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Sequel to 'I won'. Jack learns of a gem of power. The Ruby of Destiny. What does Bean want and why does he need Jack? Rated M for Language and maybe some Yaoi if ya lucky :D
1. Chapter 1

**Well a lot of people has asked me to carry on with "I won?" and this is the sequel to it. I hope it is okay.**

**I don't own XS or any characters from the show. I own Gwendolyn Spicer though :D**

Jack flew just shy of 500 feet off the ground. His eyes watered from the cold breeze as flew as fast as he could home. Or so he told himself that was why his eyes were watering. He really had enough of everything. Wuya, the Monks, Chase, the bullying... Enough was enough.

"Well, I'm out of the conflict, so I can't do much now..."

"What did you say, master?" Oh that's right. He had RJ with him.

"Nothing, RJ. Let's just get home. I've had enough."

RoboJack stayed silent, to which Jack was thankful for, for the rest of the journey. Jack couldn't wait to get home and just collapse onto his bed and sleep. Too much stress for one person to handle.

The trip home was short, as both Jack and RJ dropped to the ground on the Spicer driveway.

"Home sweet home..." Jack said with a sad tone. _Home sweet home? More like Hell lonely hell._ No one but him at home, and that was not counting the robots. He was friendless, and his parents never came home. Don't get him wrong, his parents loved him, thought the world of him. But they were _NEVER _home. It was either Jack and his Granny, or Jack all on his tod. Speaking of that crazy old bat, she maybe 92 but she still had a wicked evil streak to her. Smiling at the thought of Granny, he decided he'd call her before retiring to bed.

"Would you like me to deactivate, master?" Said his voice but more metallic, after they had entered the Spicer Mansion.

"Just go in sleep mode for now, RJ, however I will still modify your A.I chip. Can't have you disobeying me and then trying to take over my life again." Jack said tiredly. RJ nodded.

"Yes, Master. My apologise for my past actions." After that was said Jack's robot-counterpart ventured into Jack's lair and a quiet whirring noise appeared then stopped, signifying RJ entering sleep mode.

Jack grinned to himself as he hung up his helipack and coat, then jogging to grab the phone.

Sitting on the sofa, Jack dialled his Grandmother's number and waited for her to pick up as he placed the phone to his ear.

_"Hello? Gwendolyn Spicer, World's annoying Granny and Evil Extraordinaire! How may I help you?"_

Jack laughed, she always answered the phone like that. Never stopped to amuse him.

_"Jack? Fantastic that this old crone can still make you laugh. What's up chickadee?"_

"Well, I needed that laugh Granny, I've had a bad day." A small sigh entered his ear.

_"What happened? Tell me all about it."_

Jack relayed the day back to her, piece by piece. The conversation ended with Granny saying that it was Jack's decision and she will be supportive. Jack smiled to himself. Gwendolyn was always there for Jack, even when her son wasn't. Jack remembered that she was irked that her son was never there for his son. But like Jack, never believed that Jack wasn't loved by his parents. She knew they did but still, they should be with Jack, watching him grow into a strapping young man, with gentlemen throwing themselves at him. Oh she knew about Jack being gay before he did. Jack remembered how embarrassing that was coming out to his Granny. Not once did she stop with the gay jokes but even Jack knew that she meant no harm with them, he always took them with a pinch of salt.

_"So what are you going to do now? You even turned your back on Chase. Now that's a man, I would open my legs for..." _A satisfied hum entered the earpiece causing Jack to go 'ewwwww' with a laugh.

"Hands off, he's mine first! Besides didn't you shut up shop when Gramps couldn't get it up anymore?" A snicker came from the genius' mouth and a gasp came back as a reply.

_"You cheeky shit! Bet you he'd want a woman with experience then a fumbling virgin unlike yourself." _ Jack cackled.

"At least Chase can claim me as his own. I think he'd like something that was untouched." A giggle came from Gwendolyn as her grandson spoke with a flirty tone.

_"Oh Jack, I taught you well. Definitely my Grandson! Well, Snowflake , it's time for Ol' Granny Spicer to get her dinner. Be a good- whoops, bad boy! Blasphemy, even for me!"_

"Hahahaha, must be y'age!" Jack giggled.

_"Wait who are you?" _Granny laughed, _"Love you my little evil genius. Whatever you decide, I'll make sure to support you."_

"Even if, and this is just an example, if I turn good?" Jack knew the answer.

_"My Jackie, wearing sweaters? Please don't." _A laugh resounded through the speaker. _" Yes, Jack, even if you turn good. You are my grandson, I will be here for you always...well until I conk out at least."_

Jack smiled warmly.

"Thanks Granny, I'll let you know if I decided anything. You'd be the first to know."

_"That's my boy. Love you, bye!"_

"Bye Granny!"

Click. Jack sighed as the phone call ended. He knew his Granny wouldn't be here much longer, he couldn't keep depending on her. Jack pulled himself up and walked over to place the phone where he found it.

_What to do...?_

Jack didn't know. He was set on taking the world in his hands, but it didn't seem worth it now. No Chase to impress, no monks to annoy, no Wuya to piss off. Not even any new wu-

"Aw shit! I left them there."Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm not gonna use them."

Just as Jack was about to move, a dark and creep feeling went up his spine.

"Wh-who's there?" Jack stuttered in fright.

"Ah Jackie-boy. My favourite boy genius." Came a southern accent that was too evil to be Clay.

"Bean." Jack stated, turning to eye the legume in his lounge, sitting in his father's arm chair.

"Who else would it be? Saw ya little escapade. Had enough of everything. I knew it wouldn't be long before you would snap, my boy. Even Chase knew this." Jack closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"If this is a way of getting me back, well, forget it. I don't want to come back." Jack spoke calmly but his voice was stern.

"No need to be talkin' to me with animosity, Jack. I'm not here to gloat, nor to be cruel and/or violent. You have my word." This got Jack's attention. Bean wasn't here on a whim either, that only left one reason over to express.

"You came for my Wu, didn't you." It was a statement not a question.

"Not even that, my boy." Jack found himself that he was intrigued, and he hated it. What did Bean want?

"What then? I don't have anything in particular, that you may need or want, other than the Wu."

"Ah, that's not what my sources tell me." A yellow toothy grin, disgusted Jack, as it appeared.

"Then what?" Jack voiced.

"The Ruby of Destiny."

"What? The only ruby I know of that would be of use to you is the Ruby of Ramses. But Wuya had that last not me." Jack was confused. There's only one Wu that was a Ruby.

"No Jack, the Ruby of Destiny is not a Wu. It is a gem of untold power but is neutral to keep the balance between sides. It can magnify either Xiaolin or Heylin magic should it be found and be used. But it can only be used if they solve a riddle." Jack shook his head.

"I don't understand...riddle? What riddle?" Jack was beginning to panic. What did Bean want with him? Bean chuckled darkly at the albino's discomfort.

_"When black rests on white,_

_It will clash out of sheer spite,_

_White protecting a glittering red,_

_Moonlight clashes with a sunset,_

_To cherish a gem, to make it shine in the light ,_

_Secrets to be revealed, lie with a Spice."_

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, my boy."

Hannibal grinned, showing his yellow and rotting teeth to Jack. Jack forced himself to not grimace or gag at the sight of them. On many other occasions, Jack had the unfortunate pleasure of being in close contact with Bean therefore smelling his bad breath. It was vile, and reminded Jack of a rotting corpse, not that he had smelt one. Jack had to pretend to be polite in order to save his own skin.

Referring back to Bean and his reason for showing up, Jack voiced his confusion.

"But... What does that have to do with me? Why would I know the ans-... oh the spice part. I take it you have ruled out all spices such as flavouring."

Hannibal nodded as he watched the boy mulled over further thoughts. However he wasn't patient any more. He wanted the answer now and Jack knew that Bean was no longer playing.

"Yes, well done Jack. However this means you know the answer to the riddle, my boy."

Jack shook his head, even further confused then he was earlier.

"It can't be me that knows the answer. Because this is the first time I've ever heard of this riddle."

Bean glared at the genius, yellow eyes squinting with power and evil persuasion. Jack panicked at the sudden change of atmosphere and began to shake, but held it secretly to himself. However he was sure that Bean knew.

"Look, I'm serious! I don't know! But assuming you want me to find out since I don't have a choice now..."

"You will find out about the gem, Spicer, and you will report back t'me. Your life will depend on it, I will make sure you will suffer should you disobey me. It is possible t'make your death look like an accident."

Jack gulped and shuddered. His shaking no longer being hidden and now his body completely quivering in fear. Not once was Jack ever this afraid, not even clowns or being flushed down the toilet could make him this frightened.

"Why would he help you? He doesn't know what or where the Ruby of Destiny is. Perhaps you should have thought this through Bean."

The third party made Jack jump but soon settled as he listened to the voice that had occupied the room. It was Chase Young and a further confirmation had been made as Bean's eyes glowered at the dragonlord behind the albino. Jack turned around and looked at Chase to whom walked forward to stand beside him.

"Stay out of this, Young-" A dark chuckle interrupted him.

"Oh I will not, Bean. Spicer is my territory and I will make sure you will not use him to your benefit. Whatever scheme you are using to make Spicer leave from my watchful eye, I will never and won't ever allow it."

Bean grinned.

"Chase..." Jack whispered.

"Ah so there is a connection 'tween the two of you. Ya told me that you had no int'rest for the boy. Now suddenly ya do..." Chase glared as a dark chuckle came from Bean.

"But Spicer and I have already made a pact. So you are too late."

Jack looked at Chase with a pitiful and sorrowful look. Chase ignored Jack entirely.

"I heard no agreement. Only that a threat that was made. Of course Spicer will only agree if his life was in danger. But that wasn't out of his will power, you forced it. Therefore no willing agreement was made." Chase smirked at the legume, showing that he had won this petty argument.

Jack smiled at Chase as for the first time, Chase had stuck up for him in an argument. Bean growled viciously.

"Young, you stay out of my way, boy! If y'know what's good for you!" Chase chuckled at the threat.

"I believe you are unwelcome here, Bean. I also believe the door is that way." Chase grinned darkly at the legume as he pointed behind him. Bean growled and then shrunk in size, hopped onto the ying ying bird that had flown through the open window, then left through it again.

Jack looked back at the Warlord and saw ember eyes turn towards him.

"Why did you stick up for me?" Jack enquired, looking at the floor.

"I did not 'stick up' for you, Spicer. I only interfere. Especially if said circumstances benefit me." Chase explained.

Jack sighed.

"I had a feeling that it was too good to be true... So you want me to get the gem for you instead?"

Chase grinned.

"I certainly wouldn't mind it. However I will not force you. But there will be a reward should you get it for me." Jack looked up, looking suddenly tired.

"I don't want to be your apprentice, Chase. I've been there, got thrown to a dinosaur as food. I told you that before. Plus... you heard what I said Chase. At the showdown. I've had enough." Chase frowned at the boy's admission.

"I heard what you said, plus you have shown me what you feel. I suppose I have waited too long, and instead of waiting until you were mature enough, I have realised that I have missed that opportunity." Chase explained.

"Don't try and sugar coat it Chase. I don't want to be a part of your schemes." Jack said as he frown at the warlord and went to leave. Chase grabbed onto Jack's arm gently.

"I assure you that-"

"No, Chase. I don't care. I don't want to be a part of any of this. But I don't particularly have a choice, do I?" Jack said, still looking away. Chase let go of the albino's arm but still remained behind the boy.

"What I want, Spicer, is to stop Bean and whatever he is planning. That is my business. You, therefore, become my business. So, if I were you, I would show a bit of respect." Chase said with a stern voice. Jack trembled at the tone but wasn't afraid, as he should have been.

"Chase, tell me more about this Ruby of Destiny... Since I am, somehow, a part of this." Jack asked the warlord, as he slowly faced him.

Chase smirked as he was slowly converting the boy for one last adventure into the Heylin conflict.

"A thousand years ago, it is told that a wizard found a red stone that had fell from the sky. He used his magic to make the stone of neutral power. He also found out that it could amplify power of Xiaolin and Heylin positions. Once he had accomplished his dream, he gave the stone to the Xiaolin Monks to keep it safe. I can, however, say that I haven't seen nor heard of this stone until now. The riddle is the only pure evidence that the stone exists."

Jack thought over the riddle in his head as Chase recited the story to him.

"Now the riddle itself is a mystery. Because it literally makes no sense. But in written form... it's first ever form in a scroll. 'Spice' was written capitalised, meaning it was important-"

"Which means that it was a name." Jack interrupted thinking it over but then paused and looked up at the warlord with an apologetic look only to see the warlord look down at the boy with a smirk.

"Precisely, _Spice_r. Can you understand now that the riddle is to do with you?" Jack shook his head.

"I literally have no clue about this-"

"Which is why we are going to pay a visit your grandmother's home." Chase grinned at the boy as Jack grinned.

"Granny? I haven't seen her in ages!... But what does this have to do with me?" Chase glared the boy.

"Gwendolyn, is 92, slowly going blind and is in a wheel chair. You are asking me what it has to do with you?" Chase looked at the boy with a blank stare.

Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Fair play, Chase. I have to do things for Granny." Chase shook his head at the boy.

"Well then! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah... That was kick ass!" Jack grinned as Chase and he materialised from thin air.

"That is teleportation, Spicer. Magic does have its privileges." Chase smirked at the boy as Jack nodded back.

"You're telling me! Awesome!" Jack grinned and found himself in front of a small cottage. A brown thatched roof attached to white walls, ivy and roses climbing the bricks and around the windows. Jack smiled at the place, reminiscing in long missed memories of him as a toddler, playing with the chickens that his Granny had out back, not once did he catch one but the fun was still there. No one would believe that his EVIL Granny Spicer lived here. Jack stopped thinking and realised.

"Wait a second." Jack spoke with confusion. Chase looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow as a sign for him to continue.

"How did you know Granny lives here?" Chase let out a small smile which Jack froze with fear at.

"You and her weren't-! No wait... Granny said... ignore me, Chase." Chase snorted at Jack's behaviour but indulged the unasked and unfinished question regardless.

"Your Grandmother and I were once partners back in the day when she was in her youth years. Very intelligent and rather spectacular in her way of evil. She was rather, I believe, 'head over heels' for a business tycoon named Richard Spicer at that point, back when she was Gwendolyn 'Gruesome' Pyrite. So, no, her and I never were. She left my keep in order to have a family, your father came along, then yourself. Though I do believe it was her that shared the knowledge of mechanics and taught you the ways of science?" Chase explained as he walked to the front door of the cottage.

"That's... right." Jack looked at the warlord in wonder.

"Of course, Spicer. I am always right." Chase smirked as he knocked on the aged brown wooded door. Jack grinned at the warlords answer. Typical Chase.

If you weren't paying attention you would have missed the multiple cameras that were placed around the property. Small cameras placed in the fencing, a camera in the peep hole and several as flowers. However they were all courtesy of Jack himself, as a token of appreciation of looking after him when his parents couldn't do the job that his Granny did so evilly well. She was now an old woman therefore needed protection.

The door open to reveal a Jackbot that Chase was most surprised to see.

"Hi JB1! Is it okay to speak to Granny or is she napping?" Jack grinned at his bot. The bot twinkled with some lights then a metallic yet oddly polite voice arose up from it.

_"Welcome Master and guest. Madam Gruesome is currently finishing her dinner. Please come inside, she will be with you shortly."_

Jack entered the abode as the bot hovered aside and Chase followed in after.

"But that was about an hour ago! I was on the phone to her-" Jack stopped mid-sentence to see Chase glare at the youth.

"Got it...92." Jack huffed and Chase softened his features slightly.

The bot hovered into another room beckoning the new arrivals to make themselves at home in the lounge, whilst Granny Spicer was sorting herself out.

In the meantime, Jack sat upon the floral couch and Chase made himself comfortable beside the goth.

Jack fidgeted with his hands and gloves to try and keep himself busy away from the silence that developed in the room. Chase took notice of Jack's nervousness, and broke the silence.

"Anything you wish to ask me, Spicer? Your fidgeting is starting to irritate me." Chase looked at Jack but his tone or features did not show his annoyance, to which Jack was thankful for.

"It's just a lot to take in, I guess. I was just all set just saying goodbye and good riddance to everyone. Then Bean tells me I am part of finding a long lost magical stone that amplifies power on either side of the spectrum. Next you supposedly 'interfere' with Bean's plans in order to keep me. Then all of a sudden we are like... well friends. I could've sworn you hated me Chase." Jack looked down at his hands to which he clasped together, then placed the between his knees to stop himself from fiddling with his gloves.

Chase listened to him and understood.

"I never hated you, Spicer, hate is an emotion I reserve only for Bean... and anything that is good. You were... how to put this gently... an annoyance to me. You were a child, much like Omi in some ways. Yes, you are intelligent, I've seen it with my own eyes, what you can achieve, Spicer." Chase said placing a hand on Jack's cheek.

"But..." Jack winced.

"You were too immature. Just approaching your early adulthood stage. Omi at the time, showed much promise. His martial arts skills were amazing-" Jack scoffed at the warlord, not really wanting to talk about that cheese ball, his reaction also made Jack push Chase's hand away. This made Chase stop but chuckle afterwards.

"I knew you were jealous, Spicer, but never this severely. However..." Jack looked up at the warlord with a tired look, but what Chase noticed the most was the slither of hope that, no matter how squashed down, was present in the albino's eyes.

"I had my eye on you, ever since I met you for the first time. It irked me that Wuya had managed to such a beauty with both physical and mental states. But what irked me more was that you were VERY young. Too young to have me. I maybe evil, Spicer, but even I still have morals and a code of honour. I so strongly disagree with rape." Chase grinned darkly at Jack, who was smiling back.

"But, Chase you knew how old I was - er am! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Chase looked Jack in the eye.

"I was getting to it, I had even complimented you, until your robotic counterpart punched me in the face. Which, by the way, I still haven't forgiven you for." Jack smiled apologetically. Chase smiled back any way in obvious forgiveness and continued.

"I can easily re-trap Wuya in to her puzzle box, so Wuya is no problem. Bean on the other hand..." Jack nodded.

"I understand Chase. So... now what?" Jack said. Chase smirked at the boy.

"What do you think, Spicer?" Jack smiled seductively.

"I think you need to kiss me." Chase chuckled and leaned forward. Jack's eyes fluttered shut and leaned forward also.

A sound of a clearing throat made them jolt apart and look towards the door way.

"Not that I'm not happy to see my grandson, or to see my old friend, or the fact that I nearly got a free show... but please do tell me why you are here." There sat, as she was in her wheelchair, Granny Spicer. Her white hair flowing to her shoulders to which her upper body was covered with a pink shawl to keep her warm. Her blue eyes gleaming with mischief, through thick lenses of her red glasses.

"Granny!" Jack grinned and made a beeline for her, and gently hugged her.

"Ah snowflake, you only spoke to me about an hour ago. Miss ya Granny that much?" Gwendolyn cackled at the boy's enthusiasm. Jack giggled back.

"You know I always miss you." Gwendolyn looked over at the dragon warlord.

"Giz a twirl, Chase." Chase chuckled at the old woman, her humour was wicked but so refreshing. Chase humoured her and did as asked. Jack gaped at the man, to which was stopped as giggles left his mouth when Gwendolyn said,

"Woo! Now that's an ass I haven't seen in forty years! Still as sexy as I remember it! Never change, Chasey!" Chase laughed whole heartedly.

"Has it really been forty years? Seems like yesterday..." Gwendolyn laughed but the blush was there from the compliment.

"Oh stop!" Jack mocked his granny playfully.

"Hey, what did I say about Chase!" Gwendolyn laughed with her hands up in mock surrender. Chase looked confused but seemed to have quickly got the joke between the two of them. Smirking at Jack's embarrassed smile as the goth realised what he said, Chase chose to speak.

"The reason, Gwendolyn, why we have made a visit, is because we need to speak to you about the Ruby of Destiny." The old lady stopped smiling and looked up at the warlord. She looked rather pale.

"...I beg your pardon..."

Jack knelt to his grandmother's level and repeated.

"The Ruby of Destiny, Granny. I got cornered by Bean, just after I hung up earlier. He told me that I knew the answer to the riddle and-" Gwendolyn reached for her grandson.

"My baby, you okay? Chase if what I heard from you is true, you will protect him and love him?" Chase nodded in respect to her.

"That is a promise, Gwendolyn."

Granny sighed.

"Then I shall tell you the next half of the riddle, and where you need to go next. Yes I may know the answer but I refuse to say anything in case other ears are listening. It is best you solve it on your own. That... and it feels much more self gratifying!" She cackled at the end.

"I knew she would help us." Chase grinned at his new companion. Jack grinned back also, his cheeks glowing slightly pink.

"Oh wow, finally! Some colour on your face! What thoughts you thinking of, Jackie?" Granny grinned cheekily, knowing full well Chase was standing on the other side of her.

"Granny!" Jack blushed darker, can't take her anywhere. Chase just grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack left his Grandmother's place with a contemplated look on his face with Chase following behind. Chase turned to bid farewell to Gwendolyn to which she gestured 'Don't worry just keep an eye on Jack'. Chase turned back to the genius to see that he was still thinking and remained silent for a moment.

"_In the truth you shall find, The chosen whom will seek, The gem is rough not yet polished, In all of China, It rests at the peak... _What does that mean...? Well first of all the chosen one will realise the truth but China...Peak?"

Jack muttered not particularly looking where he was walking and ended up nearly bumping into a tree, causing Chase to almost snort with amusement.

Chase cleared his throat at this point in order to stop Jack from walking further down the road with full concentration on his thoughts.

"Perhaps the clue is in the riddle. We know the location of the Ruby. But the 'peak'... perhaps the peak of a-"

"Mountain! Or a Volcano! There are 11 named and known volcanoes in China. Whether they are active or not. There is one unnamed, I am going to assume that will be yours." Jack looked over at his companion only to trail off to see pride but a slight annoyance in Chase's features.

"...I interrupted you, didn't I?" Jack grinned sheepishly. Chase smirked in reply and gestured for Jack to continue.

"Right going back in history... let's see... An early recorded transport and trading of rubies arises in the literature on the North Silk Road of China, wherein about 200BC rubies were carried along this ancient track way moving westward from China. Rubies have always been held in high esteem in Asian countries." Jack walked a bit faster and bit his lip in concentration. "They were used to ornament armour, scabbards, and harnesses of noblemen in India and China...but the closet places that Rubies have been mined from are Myanmar and Indian countries..." Jack recited from memory, rambling to himself. But Chase had a look of confusion throwing the goth off track.

"What?" Jack inquired.

"Myanmar?"

"Oh, Burma. It's been renamed to Republic of the Union of Myanmar to which is shortened to Myanmar. I thought you would have known that, Chase, you've been around the globe haven't you?" Jack explained with humour in his voice.

"The last time I was in Burma, it was during Konbaung Dynasty. King Thibaw and I were not on civil terms. I still say it was his sister's fault that she took a liking to me..." Chase said with a dark smirk. "To say that I stayed away from that country, is an understatement. Plus much to my misfortune I was often confused as a Burmese instead of Chinese, to add to that it was during the time of the Third Anglo-Burmese war." Chase sighed mock-dramatically. "All those bodies I could have slain for the sheer joy of it!"

Jack giggled at the joke.

"Aww, no worries, sweety, a thousand years of darkness can make up for that I'm sure!" Chase chuckled at Jack. Jack took a seat on the bench that was near by on the path.

"Now getting back on track, you had mentioned that the only mining areas were India and Burma."

Jack nodded, Chase looked at Jack suddenly light up with an idea.

"We have been assuming that the Ruby...is exactly that... but think back to the riddle as a whole! _When black rests on white, It will clash out of sheer spite, White protecting a glittering red, Moonlight clashes with a sunset, To cherish a gem, to make it shine in the light , Secrets to be revealed, lie with a Spice. In the truth you shall find, The chosen whom will seek, The gem is rough not yet polished, In all of China, It rests at the peak._" Jack rambled on and on and the more Jack spoke the more Chase began to place pieces together.

"Who said anything about a Ruby? What, because it said gem? Gem could mean a lot of things. Mostly precious. But why call it a Ruby... because it's red? No.. that's not right.. Rubies are hard stones... hard exterior? Hard personality? Gem...Precious... Perhaps a person?..."

Chase looked at Jack and suddenly it all fit.

"Spicer... Your first order as my apprentice. Come here and we shall teleport back to the citadel, now!"

Jack looked at his master and stood up from the bench.

"Why? What's wrong? You figured it- AH!" Large root like tentacles wrapped themselves around the lithe form of the goth.

"Not so fast, Jackie-boy." Chase glared at his former mentor.

"Bean." He said with malice and changed into his dragon form, snarling and poised ready to attack.

"Ah ah ah, my boy. Wouldn't want to hurt the boy, would you?" Bean chuckled as he stroked Jack's cheek.

Jack shivered in fear and disgust. He had no idea what had just transpired.

**Okay here it is the 4th Chapter! Finally... Hopefully it is worth the wait**** :D****Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack shivered and held back a gag as Bean pushed his face towards the genius. Jack whimpered as he tried to escape the legume's hold. Bean held on the boy tighter to Jack.

"Now now, Jack. Stop yer squirming." Jack froze and obeyed, in fear he would be killed. Jack had no idea was going on.

"Bean, you have 5 seconds to get your disgusting roots off of my apprentice." Chase snarled. Bean just chuckled.

"Now now Young, we'll have non' of that. It seems that you have figured out the location of the Ruby. Now, are we going to cooperate to investigate?" Bean grinned maliciously.

"What are your terms, Bean..?" Chase reverted back to his human form but still tensed encase the vegetable decided to change his mind.

"Well now, who said anythin' about terms... we are all friends aren't we?" Chase snarled at Bean. Such an accusation disgusted him to the core. Bean just chuckled at the raised hackles he had given to Chase.

"W-what do you want from me?" Jack stuttered but managed to keep himself together.

"Well if you must know, we both know Chase cannot be trusted. He betrayed me not so long ago. 'Bout 1400 years ago was it? Anyways, said grudge aside, Jack you know he will just throw you away, just like all the others he has done to in the past. Wuya for example-" Bean began but was interrupted by Jack.

"But Wuya doesn't have an ounce of loyalty in her body. Whilst I may not have been loyal myself, but remember I had Wuya as my teacher to evil. Chase can teach me loyalty by giving his to me. At least that's what it sounded like..." Bean narrowed his eyes briefly but grinned moments later.

"He says that to get you out of the way, boy-"

"I gave him my word I would not, and you know my code of honour Bean." Chase smirked. Jack noticed the legume's roots were lessening in their grip. Jack chose to stay, to wait for the right moment to run to Chase.

Bean growled. Tightening his roots around Jack. Jack grimaced, so much for the running idea.

"Enough! You will tell me where the Ruby is!" Bean glared at the dragon lord. Jack whimpered with fear as thorns began to grow on the roots that were climbing around his neck, squeezing tightly.

A shuriken sliced through the air, cutting through one of Bean's roots. Bean roared and Jack rushed out of his grasp and into Chase's.

A fat ninja appeared in front of Chase and Jack.

"Tubbimura?!" Jack cried, flabbergasted. Chase was unsure where this was heading.

"Konnichiwa! You two get yourselves out of here, I'll buy you some time." He said, confusing both Jack and Chase.

"Make that two that will buy you some time, even if he owns a dog..." Came the purr that was obviously Katnappe.

"Ashley?! Okay, I am seriously confused." Jack said. "Why are you two here?"

Katnappe sneered at her name, but didn't turn to look at the genius.

"For God's sake! It's Katnappe! And let's just say we owe an old lady." Chase smirked and took hold of Jack bridal style.

"You will never get hold of the Ruby, Bean. You have my word." Chase grinned maliciously.

Bean growled in pain and in anger.

"Mark my words, Young. You will regret this. I will make sure of it." Chase grinned and teleported with Jack in his arms to his citadel, leaving Tubbimura and Katnappe to deal with Bean if they could.

**What is going on now?! Tubbimura and Katnappe are envolved now? And who is this old lady they speak of... could it be...?******

**Well I know it's short but because how I have ended it, I am working on the next Chapter as we speak. My brain is on overdrive! XD******

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase and Jack materialised into the citadel. Chase ordered his warriors to keep an eye on his apprentice as he placed him on a guest bed.

"Stay here, Spicer. Don't leave, just rest." Chase ordered the boy.

Jack nodded but expressed his opinion.

"But are you going to explain what's going on? I don't get it... Where's the Ruby? I promise I won't disobey... Unless it's to go to the library...I'll be bored easily." Jack honestly answered. Chase narrowed his eyes.

"I'll compromise.. you take Denahi with you. Never leave either's side unless I say otherwise." A black panther walked up to the goth to which Jack petted on the head.

"Okay, now the first part?" Jack hoped.

"Yes I have figured it out. But it is best you keep out of this for now. I have you and you are safe. Bean will not get to you." Chase explained. Jack looked confused.

"You asked me to help you Chase. What was that about honesty you said to Bean?" Chase sighed.

"This is to protect you, Spicer. Any other reason and I would tell you everything. But not at the price of your safety. Not now." What was said didn't help the situation any further.

"Oh come on! If this is about me I deserve to know Chase! I get it! You are worried because we haven't even got to the training bit yet. But I always come back. Don't I?" Jack questioned the warlord. What was Chase hiding now?

"Jack, don't think about it. I have everything under control." Jack thought over everything regardless of what the warlord said. Nothing made sense. What had he said that made the warlord click on?

"I am going to the library in order to find more on the story of the Ruby-" Jack interrupted.

"Two set of eyes and hands are better than one... Let me help you Chase." Chase felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his temples. Jack winced as Chase looked at him with a glare.

Jack sighed.

"Fine... I'll stay here." Chase nodded and left Jack and Denahi together. Jack thought to himself.

"I don't get it..." The panther looked unsure whether he should mentioned anything. Jack noticed the hesitance.

"Alright, what do you know fluff ball? This concerns me and I wanna know." Denahi looked amused at the derogative nickname, but then looked away thinking if he should.

Jack jumped when he heard a voice but it was strangely in his head.

_"Master must not know I told you this. But I can't tell you all. I guess I can give you a clue, what Master learns and believes it to be important he instantly transfers the information to us though our minds."_ Jack nodded, understanding. As long as Jack didn't ask for the full information, Jack was free to think.

_"What do you know so far?" _Denahi asked.

"Well Chase looked like he had a light bulb moment. As soon as I said that the Ruby could have been a person." Jack paused looking at the panther.

"Wait... Chase thinks I'm the Ruby? But how-"

_"When black rests on white, It will clash out of sheer spite, White protecting a glittering red, Moonlight clashes with a sunset, To cherish a gem, to make it shine in the light , Secrets to be revealed, lie with a Spice. In the truth you shall find, The chosen whom will seek, The gem is rough not yet polished, In all of China, It rests at the peak."_

Jack looked at his clothes then his skin, black and white did clash if not done properly. Jack then bolted for the mirror in the room and looked at his reflection. Red eyes glowed from the lighting of the room, his white skin making them more red. Moonlight? Sunset? Ah, metaphor. To cherish, shine? Care and look after. Secrets lie with a Spice? More like Spicer.

"I am the gem... er.. Ruby. But how? This riddle is over 1000 years old?!"

Denahi shrugged.

_"I believe that is what Master is trying to figure out. Remember... you figured this out yourself."_ Jack nodded and promised.

Chase then chose to walk in the room with an old scroll. Jack looked at the warlord.

"I figured it out Chase." Chase glared but it was short lived.

"I could never stop your mind from finishing a puzzle." Chase said with a small smile.

"So I am the Ruby? How?" Jack questioned. "I have baby pictures, Chase. I am 19! How can I be over 1000 years old?"

Chase looked at the boy and chanted in Chinese. Jack just barely understood it before pain erupted through his body.

"Sōng kāi diànyuán de fènghuáng." _Release the power of the Phoenix._

**HERE IT IS THE BIG PLOT BOMB!******

**Heehee****! ****Worth the wait? We'll find out what Bean wants with the Ruby? Will Jack give himself away? Will Chase be able to stop Bean in time?******

**That felt like I was the narrator of a cartoon XD******

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack writhed in pain and collapsed off the bed, holding his sides. Chase gaped, unsure what to do. Chase opted for gathering the goth in his arms, to comfort him. But instead of doing so a blinding heat radiated from the boy. His skin looked as if it was melting away, but giving away to a feathery underneath.

Jack screamed as his back arched in a way that it wasn't to bend. This mortified the warlord. What had he done? He only meant to find a soul mate and as well as the Ruby.

"Chase!" Jack sobbed to the warlord, eyes begging for him to stop the unbearable pain scorching through his nerves and body. Chase looked through the book he had with him, in the mean time ordering the panther to find something to help Jack cool down. Even if it meant some ice.

Chase looked at page after page and couldn't find anything.

A sickening crack was heard, as Chase looked up and saw that Jack's torso had jutted forward, much like that of a bird. Feathers began to form from his tail bone and his arms. The heat slowly melting the albino's skin and clothes. Soon Jack was naked, writhing in pain. Jack screamed as he completely erupted into flames.

Fire covered the room, causing Chase to leave. Flames licked the door frame, smoke entered the hall ways. Chase saw before he left that the silk sheets he freshly put on his bed were melted. The curtains were ruined. As soon as the fire started, it wasn't long before the fire quickly died down.

Chase coughed to clear the smoke from his lungs, but mostly because he smelt burnt flesh.

Usually such an odour brought glee over his person, cause him to be giddy to cause much more havoc upon the human race, as he had done in the past.

But not this time. As it was Jack's.

Chase's black, cold and cruel heart felt like breaking one last time. He had killed his mate to be, he was sure of it.

Chase bravely walked into the room, hoping the enchantment had worked. He hoped that his assumption was wrong. But in the middle of the room, where jack laid, was just ash.

Chase felt himself go numb, his walls went back up. He had closed his heart off. Never will he be so foolish as to-

Wait- didn't phoenixes and firebirds die then are reborn from the ashes?

Such a fact gave Chase hope again as he patiently, oh so patiently, waited by the ashes for the beautiful creature to rise again.

But would he remember? Jack said he was nineteen. Meaning he only remember the nineteen years of this life. Chase was happy that Jack would live again, but that happiness was dashed as there may not be any memories spared. But Chase would be patient, if it meant that Jack could stay in his keep.

As Chase thought about the if's and when's something caught his eye. Something moved within the large pile of ash. Chase held his breath unnecessarily, as a large beak arouse from the greyness. The beak looked to have been made out of gold, it was magnificent. The head lifted with the beak, then the body. But Chase saw that it was rather clumsy, it fell back down. Chase offered silently his hands to help the creature stand.

The bird didn't make a sound, other than what sounded like purring. Chase smiled.

Once it was on its feet, it stretched its wings out, flapping slightly.

Chase looked over the ash covered bird, Denahi poked his head in.

_Master? Do wish me to bring the ice and water through? Oh perhaps warm water with soap to clean him?_

Chase almost forgot about his servant.

"Yes, Denahi. The second suggestion would be most useful in the current situation. I do think that I was thinking rather irrationally in my panicked state. I have been into contact with the firebird species but never took up the necessity to learn about them."

The panther nodded and ran to retrieve what his master had asked for.

"Ch-..." Came a sound from the bird. Chase looked back and looking into the ruby eyes. The rest of him was mostly white from what he could see from underneath the ash. The feathers of his wings were a vibrant red, as were his tail feathers.

"You really are beautiful. Such a precious gem." Chase smiled. The bird purred at the compliment.

"Ch-..." The warlord waited, if Jack remembered who he was...

"Chase...?" The bird spoke, it voice was that of Jack's still but it held a fiery rasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase smiled at the bird, happy that Jack could remember who he was.

"I was worried for a moment there, thought you may have forgotten me." Chase admitted. The bird chuckled.

"The great Chase Young worried? Wouldn't of thought that was possible. As forgetting you again impossible as always, even in my past lives." This revelation took Chase by surprise.

"Past lives?" The bird nodded then suddenly began to grow brighter. Chase had to cover his eyes in order to stop himself from going blind. The light died and there stood instead of the bird was Jack.

"Now that I remember everything, I can also help you Chase. As for 'Jack'," Jack had quoted with his fingers with a grin. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chase grinned.

"I'm glad my apprentice and mate to be decided to stay regardless." Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the chest plate of the warlord.

"While you are very lovely to cuddle, Chase, your armour is bloody freezing against my skin."

Chase laughed.

"Well firstly, lets wash the ash off of you then we shall find you some clothes to put on." Jack nodded. Denahi returned, in his human form, with the bowl of warm water and a bar of soap. To respect his master and his master's mate he kept his eyes locked to the floor, then placing the bowl beside the ruined bed. Closing his eyes, he turned then bowed and then left the room.

"I would say cheeky, but he had enough respect to avoid looking at me." Jack mentioned. Chase realised that Jack sound so much more mature than before. Chase almost missed the annoyances he may never get again.

Chase's attention was caught by another feline, a tiger this time, carrying a traditional Chinese hanfu on its back. Chase removed the clothing and placed it on the dresser that was miraculously untouched by the burst of flames.

Jack giggled at the choice of clothing but didn't complain nor say a word at all. The tiger then left the room and closed the door behind it.

Chase then began to wash the albino, Jack not at all afraid of the warlord's touch or line of sight. Jack could see though that Chase was trying his best to seem respectable of Jack's modesty. He had even ripped off a piece of bed sheet to cover the genius' privates.

Jack smiled.

"Chase, even though I now know who and what I am and the secret behind it, plus the memories I once lost but had retrieved. Does not make me any different to who you used to know. I am still the 'insect' you chose to be your apprentice. I just merely wished to point that across to you." Jack explained to the warlord. Chase nodded.

"That I understand, my Jack. However, I can already sense so much change within you. You are centuries old like myself, the maturity reeks off of you. If you wish to be treated as I was going to treat you, such as the Jack Spicer I remember, I would assume you wish to have a laboratory built within the citadel. To allow you to create more metal monsters of destruction?" Chase chuckled.

Jack grinned.

"Duh! I'm still Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! Regardless of how many lives I have lived and died through. But as I said to you the first time. You are my idol, I don't think that I could take it if you were to get bored of me too soon." Chase shook his head, as he cleaned a now smooth white leg.

"Don't be preposterous. How can I get bored of something so lovely as you. In this life you have grown beautifully, from the... clumsy preteen you once were." Chase tried to be delicate, with the subject. Jack lifted a hand to the warlord's cheek.

"You've already explained Chase. I said yes didn't I? I was merely repeating, as to make sure you understand that I am still the Jack Spicer before the transformation into my true self." Chase nodded and grasped the hand upon his cheek. Jack then carried on speaking.

"As for the current problem, leave Bean to me, Chase. AND before you start glaring at me, hear me out first. We are going to send the poor bastard on a wild goose chase, trap him then you will destroy him and take the credit." Chase raised an amused eyebrow as he dried the albino off, the skin now clean and almost new as if it hadn't been burnt away moments ago.

"It seems you have forgotten your role, _apprentice._" Jack looked up and grinned cheekily.

"I ended up telling you what to do... didn't I?" Jack blushed and the grin fell. "Sorry Chase."

Chase looked at the treasure that sat on his destroyed bed. This creature was still Jack, regardless of new memories, new powers, new life.

"Now, now, Spicer. I was teasing... this time round. You gave me your word to be my apprentice for the rest of eternity. As a result I now have The Ruby of Destiny in my keep. Do you object?" Chase said as he helped Jack in to the hanfu. It most certainly did suit the boy more than it would on Chase. It hung off the boy slightly but it most certainly made the albino look more ravishing.

"Never." Jack said leaning against the warlord's chest plate, sighing with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase grinned as he felt the power within Jack. It was almost breathtaking. Holding Jack so close to him, he feared that the power may be what drew him to the boy in the first place. The hidden power, not the raw talent. But perhaps the raw talent was the power, a leak if you will. But Chase knew one thing, he was a selfish dragon and dragons were rather possessive.

Currently, Jack was sat in the library, reading a book he chose at random from a nearby shelf. Ironically it was about phoenixes and firebirds. Jack snorted at the garbage that were words on the page.

"...lives in volcanoes, much like dragons they lay their eggs in lava in order to keep them warm. What? Sure if you wanna cook 'em... What bullshit. We lay our eggs near lakes, cold ones if we are lucky, the colder the better. Not all phoenixes and firebirds are made of 'fire', sometimes the fire is cool. A cold blue flame. Morons." Chase chuckled at Jack's outburst. Jack lifted up his head and grinned.

"Oh hey, sorry. I take it you wanna talk now?" Chase nodded.

"If you will." Jack smiled.

"Of course, I am your mate now, aren't I?" Chase chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not yet, my dear. But yes you will be." Jack smiled.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Jack smiled as he put the book down and walked over to his Master. Chase took his hand and walked them both to a table that placed at the other end of the room. Jack took the initiative and took the seat as Chase sat in the other.

"Preferably, I would like to start at the beginning." Jack nodded.

"The 'wizard'?" Jack mentioned, complete with air quotes. Chase nodded.

"There wasn't a wizard then?" Jack shook his head.

"More like an old man who stumbled across an abandoned nest by accident. Thought the egg was a ducks, went to cook it but it hatched. Needless to say... Hi!" Jack giggled, Chase growled quietly when he heard that the old man was going to eat his Jack. Jack heard it but quickly remedied that.

"Oh no! Luckily I was cracking out of the egg before he even got me on the fire, let alone out of the egg! The old man realised his mistake! He looked after me Chase... He was my earliest memory." Chase nodded at the genius and gestured him to carry on.

"Anyway, when I was born, needless to say the old man was confused when he realised that I hadn't been a bird or a reptile." Chase stopped him for a moment.

"You weren't born as a phoenix?" Jack shook his head.

"We are clever creatures. Plus I am not an ordinary phoenix. I'm sure you have come across firebirds that are pure red, brown or purple in colour. I am red and white. A mix if you will. You know what the red stands for?" Jack projected at the warlord.

"From what the 'legend' says I would believe that the red was the fire, or perhaps the dark part of you. The white then being the good, as you are supposedly neutral. But we know which side you wish to go." Chase grinned, with a hint of malice but mainly playfulness. Jack grinned back and blushed minutely.

"Correct, Chase. I represent the union of yin and yang, therefore neutral." Jack explained.

"I know, my Jack. I do know the basics of Chinese mythology, but did not know the actual facts. I apologise that my knowledge is rather sparse." Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, Chase. If you have questions then I will answer them. If we are to be together forever, you deserve the truth." Chase took hold of the albino's hand and stroked it.

"Of course, my love. Should there be anything you do not about me, which I doubt, since you are my number one fan." Jack giggled at the terminology.

"Duh!" Jack giggled again. Chase reclined his hand and sat back.

"So this old man, he became your 'father' as it were then?" Jack nodded and sat back as well.

"Yeah, he was a great man. I grew up as a human boy, but he knew straight away that I wasn't. Obviously. It was the icing on the cake when he caught me playing with fire." Jack laughed. "The old man's face when he saw that I could manipulate it." Chase chuckled.

"I'm sure he was rather surprised."

Jack looked thoughtful then his cheery expression turned sad.

"Unfortunately, I can't remember his face. He was a great person, kind. He was undoubtedly good. But that doesn't matter." The emotions flittered across his features.

"He was murdered, over crops. It was a stupid and unneeded. He was a mere farmer. It was just after he found out that I could transform into a bird. He knew of the legend. But was unaware that we could reproduce. As legend of phoenixes go, there is supposedly to be only one." Jack fiddled with his hands as he spoke, Chase noted. He always had tiny hands, almost like that of a female.

"In Greek mythology, it is said that the phoenix lives in Arabia, near a cool well. Every morning at dawn, the sun god would stop his chariot to listen to the bird sing a beautiful song while it bathed in the well." Jack raked his hand through his firy red locks. Something Chase loved about the boy, ignoring his antics. His eye were also something Chase loved. they really were like rubies.

"In Egyptian mythology, the ancient Egyptians linked the myth of the phoenix with the longings for immortality that were so strong in their civilization, and from there it's symbolism spread around the Mediterranean world of late antiquity. The Bennu bird was usually depicted as a heron. The Bennu was the sacred bird of Heliopolis. Bennu probably derives from the word weben, meaning 'rise' or 'shine.' The Bennu was associated with the sun and represented the ba or soul of the sun god, Re. In the Late Period, the hieroglyph of the bird was used to represent the deity directly. As a symbol of the rising and setting sun, the Benu was also the lord of the royal jubilee. This Egyptian phoenix was also associated with the inundation of the Nile and of the creation. Standing alone on isolated rocks of islands of high ground during the floods the heron represented the first life to appear on the primeval mound which rose from the watery chaos at the first creation."

Jack loved to talk, Chase knew this. He inwardly chuckled as the boy continued to go off topic but refused to stop him. His voice was beautiful to listen to.

"In Arabic mythology, The Arabian phoenix was a fabulous mythical bird, said to be as large as an eagle, with brilliant scarlet and gold plumage and a melodious cry. Making its home near a cool well, the Phoenix would appear at dawn every morning to sing a song so enchanting that even the great sun god Apollo would stop to listen."

Jack stopped there.

"Sorry I'm rambling and going off topic. Basically, I was the only one known, by the old man, that was born from an egg. The daughter of the old man, she took me in. Kept me safe from those who sought me out. The old man had written out a poem, which was the riddle. When that was found rumour spread out about me, well the phoenix that is." Jack explained. Chase nodded.

"Firstly never apologise, I like it when you monologue. Secondly, the old man sounded like he used you." Jack nodded.

"In a way, yeah. But that's okay, I didn't mind, I was only in my first life. I learned quickly. I sort out a dragon, to tell me what I was and why I was here." Jack smiled sadly.

"He certainly told me, but then mysteriously disappeared." Jack looked up at him with a playful accusation look. Chase grinned unapologetically.

"Which one?" Jack laughed, and banged the table with his fist in jest.

"Damn it, Chase!" Jack giggled. Chase chuckled along with the genius.

"Anyway, doesn't matter. I've practically lived my whole life, under protection. Under the protection, of the Spicer family." Chase nodded.

"I see, so how many lives have you lived? Roughly." Jack looked perplexed.

"Shit... You're asking me to count?! Too freaking many!" Chase laughed and Jack laughed along with him.

"Jack, that will be all for now. Dinner is almost ready." Chase grinned as he flicked his eyes to the door. There stood was a white tiger, she bowed her head in respect to the two males. Jack stood when Chase did.

"Good, I'm starving."


End file.
